


Assassin With No Direction

by DictatorSerpentine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm - Freeform, Background ships:, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song - Freeform, M/M, genji shimada/angela "mercy" ziegler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictatorSerpentine/pseuds/DictatorSerpentine
Summary: Believing one is a monster due to past actions will only hurt the team, people change and grow over time. Some for the better, others for worse. As Overwatch is banding back together in secret, Talon is taking loud steps forward. Everyone will have to work together if they want to save the world.





	1. Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @deidara-chan96 and @keraian on tumblr for helping me with this fic. They are both great, without their help, I wouldn't have even gotten this far.

The air was cool, there was a light breeze blowing the leaves of the trees. The sun had set hours ago, but light from the bustling city gave more than enough to see. There were few hiding areas, and this assassin knew them all. He had gone back to being a hunter, back to mercenary work. Hanzo knew what he was doing with pinpoint accuracy, the man was being paid to kill after all, you had to be this good to survive.

This target went by the name of Fujita Sho, a clan leader, much like Hanzo had once been. He trafficked weapons, omnics, humans, and information. He was worth quiet a bit of money for what he sold, but he was just another gangster. Hanzo had looked into this man before going out this night to complete the job, being sure the information he had been given by his bidder was concrete. It all seemed to be. There were plenty of people who would want this man dead, omnic and human alike, as for he profited off he war between the two. Fujita was nothing compared to the Shimada clan, but still a snake.

When he reached the address he's been given, he was rather impressed by the estate's luxury. The architecture vaguely reminded him of Shimada Castle, and surveying the area, he noticed only a single guard a couple yards away from the property's entrance. The gate behind him stood shut, proving to not be an entrance Hanzo should take if he wanted to remain undetected. A stone wall circled the compound, a pretty tall one at that, which kept people’s eyes away from whatever went on behind it.

What could be seen over the wall were the rooftops, as well as a handful of trees. They were all blooming a beautiful shade of pink, petals floating from the breeze that rustled them free. Spring in Japan was still quite beautiful. Hanzo reached a hand out and caught one, holding it between two fingers and his thumb. He looked it over briefly before letting it go and watching it swirl around. He missed the beauty of nature, the city was eating too much of it away. The archer shook his head and let out a soft sigh, _focus Hanzo_.

With the information he was given, there would only be a few guards tonight. It was an easy job, so why did his bidder pay so much for this man's head? It made him curious as to why they didn't just get someone cheaper to do this. It didn't seem to be something that would take an immense amount of skill to complete correctly. Hanzo shook his head, maybe he was just being paranoid again, he had the habit of doing that.

The buyer could have just wanted this job done swiftly and by him specifically, he did have quite the reputation, Hanzo didn’t know the reason. He straightened his back, checking his bow to make sure it was secured before going around the side of the wall that circled the compound. He had been given instructions that no one was meant to die other than his target. Hanzo was highly suspicious, usually he was instructed to destroy all who were in the area. He shook his head, that wasn't something he should be concerned about. That had nothing to do with him, the buyer must have their reasons.

Hanzo's steps were deathly silent as he walked alongside the wall. He stopped, scanning the area briefly, before climbing up. He first peaked over, being sure there was no one to spot him before jumping over the wall, landing lightly on his feet. He ducked a bit as he hurried through the garden. It was far more beautiful that he first thought, plants and trees of all sorts filling the area. Everything was blooming in the spring air, it was a sight to behold, nothing was like this within the city.

He was pulled away from his thoughts, quickly crouched as he heard footsteps. Sure enough, two guards were heading in his direction. They were conversing with one another, laughing now and again as they did. Hanzo kept still, waiting as his eyes followed the two. It all went without incident, the guards walking past and continued on their way. When they were far enough away, Hanzo took his chance to head the opposite direction.

He was heading towards the largest building, being told Fujita would be in the one furthest from the entrance. This was all too easy, the guards had no idea their boss was being hunted by the deadliest assassin in all of Japan. A grin spread across his lips over the thought, this job was just one to have his name tied to, so the buyer felt good having him as the assassin. 

Hanzo reached the door to the building Fujita was in, slowly pulling it open to first look inside. There was no one in sight, lights turned off from what he could see, but he could hear a faint voice speaking. He crept inside, following the voice down the hall. English. It was a man speaking English. Hanzo stood outside the door, it being slightly open, shining light into the hall. Only half of this conversation could be heard.

“But we need more time I-… yes I know but-..” The man seemed to be in hot water by the nervousness he had. “I-… Yes.. I understand...” His tone turned into one of defeat. Hanzo pushed the door aside as he looked into the room. An older man wearing a suit was standing with his back facing the door. His hair was styled short and slicked back, a formal look. A businessman appearance of sorts, this was Fujita Sho. Hanzo took steps inside the room, closing the door behind him silently. The conversation ended on the phone. “I'll see you soon..” The man spoke before hanging up.

Fujita growled in annoyance, turning and throwing his phone across the room. So happens, Hanzo stood there, raising a hand to catch the phone inches from his face. The older man's eyes widened as he gasped, speech switching to Japanese. “Who are you?” He demanded, “How did you get in here?” The man did his damnedest to seem intimidating, but Hanzo easily saw through it. 

He let the phone fall to the floor before he went to speak, “I am sure you can guess.” He responded as he took an arrow from his back. The man stiffened, piecing it together rather quickly. All color left Fujita's face as he took a step back, glancing at his desk beside him.

“Oh shit...” He hissed, watching as Hanzo grabbed his bow. “Wait! I can pay you!” He insisted. “I'll pay double!” Taking another small step towards his desk.

Hanzo raised a brow, looking uninterested. He had been doing this for many years, this isn't the first time someone said they'd pay him more than his buyer paid for him. He began to ready his bow, pulling the string back as he aimed at the man before him.

“Please! I have information that you could find useful!” The man was pleading. This was pathetic. The target took notice Hanzo didn’t seem to want to negotiate, quickly turning to pull a drawer in his desk open and grab something out. What he lifted up was a silver pistol, moving to aim it in Hanzo’s direction.

Hanzo didn't hesitate, letting go of the arrow, faster than Fujita could have pulled the trigger. It hit it's mark dead on, piercing through the man's left eye, causing him to drop. Hanzo let out a soft sigh. That was all just.. too easy. He walked over to the body, crouching down. Hanzo yanked the arrow free, wiping it clean on the man's jacket before placing it back in his quiver. His eyes fell to the pistol in the man’s hand, grabbing it from the lifeless body. He looked it over, squinting when he found it was engraved. “Hmm..” Hanzo couldn’t understand the language it was in, it not being one he knew.

He stood up right, turning to head back to the door as he pocketed the gun in his jacket. It seemed like a rather expensive piece that he could possibly sell off. The silver alone was worth something, and he was still curious as to what the engraving read. He holstered his bow onto his back, opening the door and walking back into the hallway.

He didn’t think too much about this, convincing himself it was just another job, and that his paranoia was just getting the better of him. There was nothing he should worry about, there was no secret meaning to this, the guy was just another gangster lowlife. That’s all this was.

Hanzo made his way out of the compound and back to the street over the wall. He let out a soft breath, rolling his shoulders before making his way home. The archer had been staying in a cheap apartment for the last couple weeks, sitting on the other side of town.

The walk home wasn’t a terribly long one, cutting through back streets to save time. He knew it had to be some time near midnight, a small yawn escaping past his lips. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately, hell when had he ever? He shook his head as he kept walking, reaching the apartment building.

He climbed the stairs, opening the door before stepping inside. He let out a tired sigh, about to close the door behind him, before cold metal rested against the back of his head. His eyes snapped open as he froze. “Going to invite me in?” The voice sounded inhuman, altered even. It spoke English. “Walk forward.” It ordered. Hanzo did so, taking slow steps inside the apartment, the person behind him closed the door.

“What do you want?” Hanzo questioned in English, slowly raising his hands up to show he held nothing.

The man chuckled, keeping his gun to the archer’s head. He didn’t answer his question at first. “Drop your equipment.” 

Hanzo did so, slowly setting his quiver and bow down, and taking steps away from it. He remembered the gun he had hidden away in his pocket, he just needed an opening, then he could fight back. For now, he’d just do as the intruder requested. The archer repeated his question, “What do you want?”

The intruder lowered his gun, holstering it. “To do business.” He answered simply.

“Do you always point a gun at those you wish to do business with?” Hanzo was unimpressed, turning to face who had just been holding him at gunpoint. This man was taller, wearing a mask of what seemed like a skull, his body wrapped in black.

“When I have to.” Was the answer he received. He watched the intruder walk over to the wall of windows that faced the street below. “You did well tonight.” He complimented, which felt empty. The masked man turned to look at Hanzo, “You helped me clean up a mess. So I thank you.”

Hanzo said nothing as the man spoke, keeping his eyes on him. This wasn't a normal man. Something made Hanzo feel very uneasy. He didn't know who this was, or what he was capable of. Hadn't an idea if he was alone, or had people watching from a distance. Hanzo waited for the man to continue what he wanted to say, standing in silence.

The masked man glanced over, “I wish to thank you, on behalf of Talon.” He said. It clicked. This was just to get him join. How far will they continue to follow him? Hanzo had declined them many times before. He did not want to help them then, and certainly not now.

“No.” Hanzo finally spoke. “I will not aid you.” His voice was firm. 

He received a low chuckle from the man, “You don't understand. There is no more asking. You are coming with me, one way or another.” He spoke threateningly.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. “I will not.” He sneered as he grabbed the gun he had hidden away in his jacket pocket. Hanzo's eyes widened as the man vanished into a dark smoke, sliding across the floor. He hadn’t even had the change to pull the trigger, let alone fully point the weapon at the intruder. He was a demon, if anything else.

The man appeared right in front of him, and grabbed the assassin by the throat with one hand, the other grabbed his wrist to keep the gun away. Metal claws were digging into his skin, causing a good amount of pain. Hanzo pulled at the man’s wrist with his one free hand, trying to loosen his grip on him as he felt blood trickle down his neck. He was struggling for air, unable to take a breath. Hanzo lifted his hand to form a fist, striking the intruder as hard as he could in the face, which only seemed to make his grip around Hanzo's throat tighten. He hit him again before the man slammed Hanzo against the wall, causing him to drop the pistol. “You won't win this.” The man spoke lowly.

Hanzo struggled before putting a knee to the man's stomach as hard as he could. His grip loosened around Hanzo's throat as he gasped for air. The archer pulled away, causing the claws to tear skin. He had blood running down from the deep wounds on his throat and wrist. He didn't stop to catch his breath as he dived for his bow and quiver, being on one knee as he turned and aimed at the man.

The intruder growled as he turned to look at him. He started to walk towards him. Hanzo let the arrow free. It went right at the man's face, hitting his mask hard enough to knock his head back. Hanzo used this chance to run at him. He slammed the intruder against the wall, his bow against his throat. “I will not go with you!” His voice causing him pain.

Hanzo’s attacker turned to smoke once more to get out of his grip. This was turning into an issue, he was becoming worried he wouldn't be able to fight this one off. Hanzo couldn’t get back to the gun, the intruder keeping between him and the weapon. He was nothing like anyone he had faced before, his abilities were inhuman. What was he? Hanzo took steps back, keeping an eye on the smoke, to be ready for when he reformed. He had to win this. When the intruder did reappear, Hanzo was ready. He dropped his bow, this time swinging a punch at the man's face. It connected, but was returned. The hit was a lot harder than what Hanzo had delivered. The mask that was worn protected his face from every attack Hanzo made.

He quickly swung his leg to kick the man hard in the side. Even with the padded armour the man wore, Hanzo was able to force him to take a step back by the power behind the hit. He was a bit worried about damaging his prosthetics during this fight, but he had to risk it to win this one.

Hanzo was able to tell that he was needed alive, with how this man hadn't shot him and dragged his body out when he had the chance. What he knew about Talon, gave him enough to guess it was something about his abilities. Nothing else. If it was the money, or power he had once held, they would have given up by now. Yet they continued to hunt him, had Genji faced them as well?

The intruder growled in annoyance as he threw punches back at Hanzo, who dodged relatively well. The two went back and forth, landing hits now and again, but Hanzo was being worn out, his most recent lifestyle wasn’t the healthiest. With the constant drinking, he hadn’t bothered to take much care of himself. He was panting, struggling to block each attack. It didn't look like his attacker was losing steam whatsoever. He must be a demon. Hanzo glanced at the gun laying on the floor just a couple feet away.

His attacker took this moment to shove Hanzo back against the glass pane windows, grabbing the side of his face and forcing it against the cool glass. He struggled against him, but the man's grip only tightened. Hanzo's head was hit against the glass, stunning him. A few more hits caused the glass to crack, Hanzo's knees to fail him.

He was released, sliding down the glass to the floor, falling onto his side. The side of his head was bleeding along with other wounds he had suffered from this ordeal. Breathing was difficult, as well as focusing his eyesight, he could even hear the other man take a few breaths to catch his own. The intruder reached down to grab Hanzo's jacket collar, stopping inches from it when he heard someone step into the room.

“We need to go, Reaper.” A woman's voice spoke, holding a Spanish accent. Reaper growled in annoyance, looking to the woman. “Overwatch is already here.” She informed him.

A gun shot rang out in the street below, both Reaper and the young woman stopping to listen to their earpieces. “Damnit.” Reaper hissed. “Why didn't you warn me earlier?” He snapped at her.

“Hey, I didn't know, okay?” She frowned, not liking how he spoke to her. “We'll have another chance.” She told him, “But right now, we've got to go.” She looked at Hanzo. “Man… you didn't have to beat the shit out of him.” She crossed her arms at Reaper. “You really need to get your temper under control.” 

Reaper whipped his head around to look at her, with what one could assume was a glare under that mask. She put her hands up with a sigh, dropping the topic about Reaper's violent behavior.

He walked towards the door, “Let's go.” He said as he exited the apartment. The young woman went over to Hanzo, crouching down beside him. He pulled back a bit, unsure of what she planned to do.

She smiled at him, he felt as if she was judging him. “You and I, will talk later.” The woman then stood, slowly swiping her hand in front of her and vanishing. Just as the woman was gone, another quickly entered the room.


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew better than to believe her lie, there was no way Overwatch just "so happened" to come across him.

The look on this woman's face showed only worry when she caught sight of Hanzo. She quickly crouched down beside him. “I'm here to help.” She said. Hanzo watched her closely as she gently helped him sit up. The movement caused the room to spin for him, forcing him to close his eyes briefly before looking back to her. She could easily tell he wasn't okay. “I need help up here.” She spoke into her earpiece, which Hanzo caught sight of.

Hanzo recognized the small woman to be of Overwatch, he had seen those old posters times before. He couldn't remember her name, which he had to admit made him feel a bit bad. She began to look him over for injuries, her expression pained as her eyes stared at Hanzo's neck. He glanced away, staying quiet. He didn’t fight back, too exhausted to. His eyes beginning to shut.

“Oi, don't go sleeping on me just yet.” She said, resting a hand on his shoulder. He forced his eyes open. “He's not looking good, can ya hurry it up?” She spoke to whoever was on the other side of that earpiece.

His head injury was giving him the most trouble, aside from the claw and punctures to his neck and wrist. Hanzo knew if he tried to force himself to stand he'd possibly make his injuries worst, as much as he didn't want the help. He had no choice in the matter, not this time. He let out a small breath, looking across the room to the pistol, then his bow. How could he had failed so badly in this fight? He could have used the dragons, but that could have caused injury to anyone too close. Being in an apartment wasn’t quite open space.

He turned his attention to the sound of someone making their way to the door. He didn’t truly know who these people were, and at this point he wasn’t going to argue with them. He was done with fighting, at least for now.

It was a young man who walked into the room. He had rollerblades on, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He slid over before crouching down to be beside the woman, both with eyes on him. “Took you long enough.” The English woman spoke.

Hanzo sighed, hating the feeling of failure. It made him sick to his stomach. These two seemed nothing more than children. He closed his eyes briefly before looking back to the two. The young man pulled, what looked like to be a speaker on a gun, from his hip. Hanzo straightened up, giving away he didn’t trust the two. 

“I won’t hurt you.” The young man said. “You’re going to be okay.” He spoke with a soft smile. Hanzo was still unsure, keeping his eyes on him as the gun was turned on. It played music softly, causing Hanzo’s wounds to tingle. It was an extremely odd experience, nothing like anything he felt before. Healing music. Now Hanzo honestly has seen everything. Maybe he was delirious? This honestly couldn’t be happening right? Well, someone could easily say the same about his own abilities.

The woman stood, looking out the window to the street. Hanzo lifted his head to watch her, forcing himself to speak. “You are… Overwatch, are you not?” His voice was weak and pained.

The man in front of him nodded. “Yes. I’m Lucio, and this is Lena.”

“Tracer.” She corrected, “Use field names when out in the field.” She told him. Lucio was a bit embarrassed, nodding.

Hanzo looked from one, then the other, his gaze resting on Lena. “Why are you here?” He questioned.

“We were told of Talon activity of the area. We came to check it out.” Lena said as her answer. Hanzo raised a brow, not believing a word of that. Years ago he had also had Overwatch try to get him on their side. Was this just their way of trying to get him to join? He began to feel frustrated with them. Pick up after Talon and expect him to join after they help him?

He looked away from the two. “I will not join.” He told them. “I thank you for your help.” He added. “But I will not join Overwatch.” His voice was quiet.

The two both stared at him briefly, silence washing over the room. Hanzo wondered if that came out harsh. He didn’t want to lie and make them think he was going to join them. Hanzo wanted nothing to do with them. He wanted to just live his life the way it was now. It was simple this way, easy.

It was Lucio who broke the silence. “This is as much as I can do. We need to get you to someone who can do more.” He said, holstering his- tool? Hanzo didn’t know what to call it. “Ang- Mercy.” He corrected himself half way through his words, earning a proud smile from Lena. “Is a doctor.” He said as he stood. “Let’s get you on your feet.” He offered his hand to help Hanzo up.

Hanzo was reluctant, staring at his hand. When Lena also offered hers, he sighed and took both with either hand, careful about his injured wrist. They slowly pulled him to his feet. It caused his sight to blur, room spinning around him. Pain spiked through his head, forcing him to close his eyes. Hanzo grit his teeth, nearly falling over.

The two held him steady, waiting at his sides. Hanzo knew he needed a doctor, as much as he’d rather have them leave. For his own sake, he needed to go with them. He relaxed his shoulders, opening his eyes to look at them. “And where is your doctor?” He asked them. “My guess, is that this person is not near.” He looked defeated, done with the day.

“If you mean to ask, ‘Are we leaving Japan?’ The answer is, ‘Yes. We are.’” Lena was the one who answered.

Hanzo sighed. “Your answers are very empty.” He said, a bit annoyed. “I will make a deal with you.” He started, standing on his own and pulling his arms from their support. “You tell me the real reason as to why you happened to come to my apartment and find me, and _maybe_ I will go with you without any resistance.” He said, watching them closely.

They side glanced at each other, hesitant to say a word. Lucio bit his lip, looking away as Lena let out a soft sigh. “We promised not to say.” She told him.

“Why?” Hanzo looked unimpressed.

“Because he said if you knew who sent us, you’d be biased in your decision.” Lucio chimed in.

“Who?” Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

Lucio and Lena looked at each other before turning to Hanzo, in unison saying. “Genji.”

Hanzo stared at the two in a stunned silence. Genji? His brother was the one who told them to save him? His expression turned sour, not seeming happy to hear his brother’s name. It had barely been a year since he had learned he was alive, and a cyborg at that. For months he had replayed that night over and over in his head, struggling to accept everything he had heard and seen.

He raised his hands up in the air. “No.” he told them.

“You said if we told you, you’d come with us without a fight.” Lena pointed out, frowning.

“I said _maybe_. I am not going with you. Now leave.” He ordered, walking past the two. His steps were slow, exhausted, as he went over to the other side of his apartment, to his kitchen. It was a small one room apartment, everything sharing the same space. What he gathered from the kitchen, was sake, something to dull his pain. “I can help myself from here.” He said before taking a drink right from the bottle.

Lucio and Lena looked heart broken. “You really need to see a doctor.” Lucio told him, shaking his head. He didn’t want to just leave the man like this, it didn’t feel right. “Just come with us, please? There’s things you need to know about.” Lucio’s tone was a serious one, which seemed out of character, at least from the little Hanzo gathered.

“Overwatch has no information that I would deem important.” Hanzo said, before taking another drink of his sake, he wanted them to just leave.

Lucio was becoming annoyed with him, letting out a soft sigh as he looked to Lena for help. She have a small nod and walked over to Hanzo, taking out the earpiece she had been listening to and held it out for the man to take. “Humor us?” She asked, giving a small smile. Hanzo stared at the earpiece, eyes narrowing as he hesitated. He wasn’t so sure about this.

Well, what did he honestly have to lose? He took it from her, looking it over before putting it to his ear. There was a small moment of silence before a man’s voice spoke. “Mr. Shimada?” The man on the other line questioned. 

Hanzo leaned against his kitchen counter before deciding to respond with a small, “Yes.”

“I only ask that you listen to what I have to say before you truly make your decision.” The man spoke very seriously. “My name is Winston, and I was the one who sent two agents to your location upon your brother’s request.”

Hanzo grit his teeth at hearing anything about his brother. He took a drink from his bottle of sake once more, rolling his shoulders as he tried to relax.

Winston continued, “Genji warned me that you would be hesitant-”

“Get on with it. What was it that you need to tell me?” Hanzo interrupted him.

The voice on the earpiece let out a small cough before speaking once more. “He said to give you a message if you refused to come with us.” He said. “He wanted you to know that: _Talon knows about the dragons. They’ve known for years_.”

Hanzo stood there in a stunned silence, staring down at the floor. He sat his sake down on the counter beside him. He had been foolish. He had vanished from sight for nearly a year, and returning meant more trouble. The archer hadn’t even used his dragons since that night he saw Genji alive. 

He had been trying to work things out, leaving so much behind as he tried to cope. Hanzo was confused, why would anyone want to bother with him? He had turned into more of a drunk than anything, his skills could easily be damaged by his recent health choices. He’d be a horrible agent, for either side.

He closed his eyes and took a slow breath, getting back to the topic at hand, “Am I wrong to assume you know what this message of his meant?”

“I do.” Winston responded calmly. “This is very serious.” He said.

This was a lot to take in. “I have many questions.” He started, looking at Lucio and Lena. “How many of you know?” He asked.

“Only a few-”

“Who?”

“This isn’t the place to speak about this, if I’m correct, you are still injured and require a doctor. We can talk more when-”

“Who knows?” Hanzo demanded.

Winston took a deep breath before responding, “We all do. You are not in danger with Overwatch. It is Talon that want to hurt you.”

Hanzo was quiet, trying to take this all in. The dragons had been such a long kept secret, he didn’t know how to feel about all these strangers knowing what he and his brother were capable of. He closed his eyes, taking a slow breath. As stubborn as he was, he wanted answers about what was going on. 

Why did Overwatch want him anyway? They had to know of what he had done to Genji all those years ago. This could be a trap or something, or maybe that was his paranoia talking. It all was bothering him, then it hit him, a memory. That night when he learned his brother was alive, he had told him to pick a side, was this what he meant?

“Mr. Shimada?” Winston asked from the earpiece.

Hanzo opened his eyes, looking at Lucio and Lena once more. “I will not join… but I will leave with your agents.” He finally said. “You and I have much to discuss.” He said before removing the earpiece and holding it out for Lena to take, who was smiling brightly. “I suppose I should gather my things.” He said as he pushed himself from the counter to stand on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe think about [giving me a ko-fi?](https://ko-fi.com/serpentine)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
